(Un)Title
by Joy AKNS
Summary: Langsung baca aja.. yg jelas ItaKyyu dan NaruSasu ada didalam.. :*****
1. Chapter 1

(Un)Tittle

.

.

ItaKyuu

NaruSasu

Masahi Kishimoto

JoyAKNS

.

.

Yaoi !

Human Kyuubi !

.

.

Happy Reading

Joy present~

Siang ini Itachi ada janji bersama sang rubah tercinta. Yakni menemani rubah manis itu membeli buku di gramedia pusat. Tentu sebagai kekasih yang baik hati tentu Itachi tak ingin membuat sang kekasih menunggu lama, maka tepat setelah jam makan siang dikantornya selesai Itachi langsung melesat menuju Konoha University.

Usia Itachi baru menginjak 20 tahun, namun ia telah menjabat sebagai wakil pemimpin di Uchiha Corp. Perusahaan turun temurun keluarga Uchiha yang menempati 5 perusahaan terkaya dan terbaik di Jepang, yaitu Uchiha, Namikaze, Uzumaki, Nara dan Akasuna. Itachi tak melanjutkan pendidikannya untuk kuliah namun bertugas fokus di perusahaan milik keluarganya. Selain karena ia merupakan anak sulung ia memang lebih tertarik dalam dunia bisnis daripada kuliah.

Berbeda dengan Kyuubi, sulung dari pasangan Minato dan Kushina itu menolak ikut campur dalam bidang bisnis keluarga sebab ia mempunyai mimpi sendiri untuk menjadi programmer. Sedangkan perusahaan milik keluarganya yakni Namikaze Corp sedang ditangani oleh sang adik, Naruto. Tidak sepenuhnya ditangani Naruto, karena Naruto juga menjabat sebagai wakil pemimpin sama seperti Itachi.

 _ **Skip Time**_

Tepat jam 13.30 Itachi sampai di kawasan Konoha University. Ia keluar dari mobil sembari memperhatikan sekeliling, menghiraukan tatapan kagum dari mahasiswa lain.

"Baka-niichan!" ujar seseorang dari kejauhan. Sontak Itachi menoleh dan mendapati adik kecilnya berlari kearahnya dengan banyak buku ditangan nan kecil itu.

"Suke? Sudah pulang? Dimana si bodoh itu? Beraninya dia membuatmu kesusahan seperti ini!" Ujar Itachi geram sembari mengambil buku berat itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"Hn, aku menumpang. Dobe itu tengah meeting bersama Minato-tousan." Jawab Sasuke datar dan masuk seenaknya kedalam mobil Itachi.

"Huh anak itu," Itachi menghela napas melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Ne Keriput, ayo pergi,"

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Itachi muncul kepala merah yang membuat Itachi kaget bukan main.

"Woaaaaa Kyuu-chan kau mengagetkanku sayang," kaget Itachi saat mengetahui itu rubah manisnya.

"Berisik, ini tas ku, berat. Aa anak ayam sudah didalam ya? Yosha ayo pergii. Cepatlah aku ingin semua selesai cepat!" perintah Kyuubi langsung sembari menyandangkan tasnya pada leher Itachi dan lekas masuk mobil.

Itachi yang bengong hanya bisa melotot melihat itu. Lalu mau tak mau ia harus gerak cepat sebelum sang rubah kembali membentaknya.

Sampai didalam mobil, wajah Itachi pun merengut. Menatap kesal 2 uke yang duduk manis dibelakang.

"Hei aku bukan supir kalian. Kyuu pindahlah ke depan kau bahkan belum menciumku sayang," rengek Itachi manja.

"Berisik keriput cepatlah!" bentak Kyuubi pada Itachi.

"Nee Rubah ciumlah dia atau kita akan semalaman disini," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Aa aa aaaaaaa adik ku sayang.. ne Kyuu-chan ayo ayo," Itachi melihat Kyuubi mupeng.

"Grrhhh sialan,"

 _ **Srett**_

 _ **Cup**_

Setelah menggeram pelan Kyuubi menarik pelan leher Itachi kearahnya dan mengecup bibirnya pelan. Namun tak sampai disitu ketika Kyuubi hendak melepas ciumannya, Itachi langsung menahan pundak Kyuubi dan melanjutkan ciuman mereka.

"Ne baka nii-sama cepat antarkan aku ke tempat dobe!" Sasuke yang telah lama diam melihat aksi kakak dan kakak iparnya memutuskan untuk berteriak kencang. Melupakan image Uchiha nya.

"Ppuahhh.. Keriput sialan!" Kyuubi memaki pelan setelah lepas dari Itachi. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang telah seperti kepiting rebus kearah lain. Memang Kyuu akui ciuman Itachi memang selalu bisa membuatnya terlena.

"Yoshaaa ayo berangkat," Itachi tersenyum lebar dan melaju menebus jalanan ramai disana dengan tetap masih mempertahankan wajah semringah konyolnya itu.

 _ **Skip Time**_

Sesampainya mereka di halaman parkir Namikaze Corp, tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terlihat pemuda tinggi berambut pirang dengan memakai setelan jas berlari dan masuk ke dalam mobil Itachi. Membuat Sasuke yang akan keluar mobil menjadi bingung. Begitu pula Itachi dan Kyuubi yang sama bingungnya.

"Ne dobe mengapa kau disini? Bukankah ada meeting?" Tanya Sasuke heran melihat penampilan Naruto yang acak-acakkan.

"Hhhh hhhh hhhh... Ne Ita-nii cepatlah pergi dari sini sebelum induk rubah itu menyeretku untuk masuk ke dalam," Ucap Naruto dengan nafas tersengal-sengal sembari melonggarkan dasinya.

"Ya bocah bodoh kau bisa membuatku dalam masalah nanti!" Ucap Kyuubi ganas sembari mengguncang pundak Naruto dari kursi belakang.

"Kyuu-nii ayolah aku lelah aku rindu Sasu-chan ku.." Naruto menatap Kyuubi pandangan memelas.

"Hmm baiklah nanti aku yang akan menghadap Kushina-kassan. Dan kau Naruto ambillah mobilmu sendiri, hari ini aku ada janji dengan istriku," Itachi menatap Naruto datar menghiraukan Kyuubi yang tengah berblushing ria di kursi belakang.

"Ita-nii kami menumpang ya? Mobil ku semua ditahan induk rubah itu.."

"Apakah rapat itu benar-benar penting dobe?" Sasuke bertanya penasaran.

"Tidak sayang. Hanya formalitas seperti biasa dan aku bosan jika harus dijual lagi menebar senyum palsu. Dan Kyuu-nii pindah depan sini aku ingin duduk disamping istriku." Jawab dan perintah Naruto.

"Hei bocah jangan seenaknya memerintahku bodoh!"

"Didepan lah aku tau kau juga merindukan suami mu. Bukankah tadi malam kau merengek kesal dikamar ku akibat Ita-nii belum menelpon mu?" Cecar Naruto sembari menyeret Kyuubi ke kursi depan. Kyuubi yang tengah malu hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup wajahnya malu dengan topi Itachi yang didapatnya di kursi belakang tadi.

"Ne Kyuu-chan sayang benarkah itu? Aduhhh senangnyaaaa," Itachi tersenyum konyol sembari menatap Kyuubi mupeng.

"Urusai!" bentak Kyuubi keras.

Melihat itu Itachi tersenyum geli dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kyuubi untuk mengecup sayang rambut sang kekasih. Merasa lucu akibat tingkah malu-malu si rubah itu.

Sedangkan Naruto telah lebih dulu mengambil kesempatan menikmati bibir kesukaannya. Hingga membuat Sasuke sulit bernapas.

Melihat itu aura hitam muncul dari Itachi.

"Ne Naruto-kun, lepaskan permataku atau kau yang kulepaskan dari dunia ini," ancam Itachi.

"pppuahhh,"

"Ahahaha santai Tachi-nii, mari kita lanjut ke tujuan." Naruto yang kaget langsung melepaskan cumbuannya dan hanya memeluk Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke yang wajahnya memerah hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berkata apa pun.

 **TBC**

Anggap saja ini awalan yak.. Joy dapet ide tiap hari suka beda2. Ini juga Joy ngetik pas bosen dengerin dosen bicara di depan..

Kalo bagus respon nya bakalan Joy usahain apdet 2 atau 3 hari lagi yaa..

Sekian.. mind to review ne minna-san :****


	2. 2

(Un)Title

ItaKyuu

NaruSasu

ShikaKiba

PS : Tiap Chap akan bertambah 1 pair lagi yaw (tapi ga janji ya tergantung ide Joy ntar masukin new pair apa engga, but yang pasti IK dan NS selalu muncul yaw) )

Tapi tergantung riview yang Joy dapatkan ya, bias aja ini END karena gaada yang riview untuk chap ini xD

Big Thanks to sHe nSL and Tiang Ganteng

Gomenne Joy ga bales Riview dulu, soalnya Joy apdet dihp, voucer wifi.id di kost Joy udah abis dari kemarin xD Joy belum beli karena belum ambil uang jajan :3

Chapter 2

Happy Reading

Joy Present~

SKIP TIME

Mobil mewah Itachi pun sampai dihalaman parker Gramedia Pusat. Itachi memutuskan untuk meletakkan mobil nya di parkir atas, sebab ia tahu pasti nanti Kyuubi akan berlama-lama disini hingga petang bahkan malam. Dan kekasihnya itu sangat suka melihat pemandangan dari atas sini.

"Ne Kyuu-chan buku apa yang akan kau pinjam?" Itachi bertanya sembari membantu Kyuubi melepas sabuk pengaman.

"Konsep Pemrograman edisi pertama. Dan aku tak ingin sekedar meminjam Keriput, aku ingin membuatnya menjadi milikku," Titah Kyuubi menatap tajam Itachi. Itachi yang ditatap seperti itu tentu telah mengathui maksud sang kekasih.

"Tentu sayangku, buku itu akan menjadi milikmu, dan kalian berdua akan mengikuti kami atau bagaimana?" Itachi mengiyakan keinginan Kyuubi, sembari ia menoleh kebelakang untuk bertanya pada kedua adiknya.

"Kami akan per—"

"Aku ikut kalian,"

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, Sasuke telah lebih dulu memotong perkataan Naruto. Mengabaikan wajah kusut Naruto.

"Ne teme kenapa ikut mereka? Didalam itu membosankan. Ayo kencan ditaman saja sayang~" rengek Naruto sembari mengendus bahu Sasuke,

"Aku juga ingin membuat salah satu buku incaranku menjadi milikku Dobe," Sasuke menjawab santai sembari menatap tajam sang kakak.

"Ya Tuhan.. semoga aku tidak dipecat Toushan karena terlalu memanjakan mereka," Itachi membatin pilu.

SKIP TIME

Itachi melirik arloji ditangannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Menghela nafas melihat sang kekasih masih asik membaca buku sembari bersandar pada sofa yang telah disediakan, tak lupa dengan kacamata baca yang bertengger manis dihidung mancung nan mungil itu.

Itachi pun beringsut mendekati sang kekasih, membujuknya agar pulang sebab hari telah gelap. Memang Gramedia Pusat buka 24 jam agar siapapun dan kapanpun dapat meminjam buku.

"Ne Kyuu, ayo pulang. Sudah hampir jam 6 sayang. Waktunya makan malam," Itachi berujar lembut sembari menutup buku Kyuubi.

"Ah benarkah? Ya sudah ayo. Keriput bawakan semuanya ya, aku malas ke meja resepsionisnya." Kyuubi merogoh sesuatu di saku kemeja Itachi. Ternyata Kyuubi mengambil permen apel. Lalu segera memakannya.

"Baiklah, hubungi kedua bocah itu ne, aku ak-"

Brukkk

"Aniki, ini punyaku ne."

Sasuke dan Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang memotong perkataan Itachi, sembari meletakkan beberapa buku diatas meja. Melihat itu Itachi hanya menghela nafas pelan, lalu tanpa disuruh ia pun berjalan menuju resepsionis sembari membawa buku-buku ditangannya.

Sembari Itachi mengurus buku-buku tersebut, Kyuubi dan NaruSasu berjalan duluan menuju parker.

SKIP TIME

"Merah Kuning Raven!"

Seseorang yang berteriak dibelakang membauat ketiga kepala berbeda warna itu menoleh cepat. Dapat mereka lihat seorang pemuda bertato segitiga diwajahnya tengah melambaikan tangan. Lalu pemuda yang berwajah malas mengikuti pemuda bertato segitiga itu.

"Siapa yang kau panggil merah bocah," Kyuubi segera memukul kepala Kiba setelah Kiba berada didekat mereka. Ternyata Kiba dan Shikamaru lah yang tadi memanggil mereka.

"Ouchh, gomen Kyuu-nii," Kiba mengelus kepalanya sembari cemberut.

"Sedang apa kalian disini? Kau dan Shika bukan lah orang normal yang menyukai buku setahu ku," Tanya Naruto heran. Disetujui oleh Sasuke dan Kyuubi.

"Hoammhh mendokusei. Puppy bodoh ini ketiduran dikelas Ibiki-sensei. Dan inilah akhirnya," Shikamaru menjawab malas sembari menguap. Kiba yang mendengar itu kembali cemberut.

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu yang selalu menguap ketika berbicara bocah nanas!" Kyuubi yang geram lantak memberikan geplakan sayang pada kepala Shikamaru.

"Urusai hoammm mendokusei," Shikamaru hanya menatap Kyuubi malas lalu kembali menguap. Melihat itu Kyuubi menjadi kesal dan hendak memukul shika kembali.

"Bocah sial-?!"

Gerakan tanagn Kyuubi terhenti karena ditahan oleh seseorang. Dan itu ternyata Itachi.

"Ada apa ramai-ramai disini? Dan sejak kapan kalian disini ShikaKiba?" Itachi yang menahan tangan Kyuubi bertanya sembari memberikan sang kekasih permen apelnya supaya tak lagi mengamuk.

"Cih," Kyuubi mendecih pelan sembari memakan permen apel yang disuapkan Itachi padanya.

"Kiba dihukum Ibiki-sensei karena ketiduran hahaha," Tawa Naruto menggelegar.

"Hentikan tawamu Dobe, mengerikan!" Sasuke dengan teganya menepuk keras perut Naruto yang tengah tertawa itu. Mengabaikan protes sakit dari kekasih bodohnya itu.

"Aahaha rasakan itu," Kiba balas mentertawakan Naruto.

"Hoaammhh mendokuse, araheta," Shikamaru menguap sembari mengelus perutnya lapar.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan, di lantai atas ini ada resto enak," Ajak Itachi.

"Tentu, nii-san yang bayar, yoshaaa ayooo," Kiba memutuskan sendiri lalu berlalu begitu saja menyeret Shikamaru bersamanya.

"Hah, anak itu," Itachi menatap datar pasangan aneh itu.

"Ne Tachi, dimana buku-buku ku?" Kyuubi bertanya pada Itachi sebab sejak tadi Itachi tak membawa buku-bukunya. Memang jika hanya berdua Kyuubi akan memanggil Itachi dengan sempurna, rubah itu terlalu malu memanggil Itachi dengan namanya kalau didepan orang lain, termasuk itu keluarganya.

"Ku suruh mereka langsung mengantarkannya kerumahmu sayang. Ayo sususl mereka, tampaknya mereka sudah sangat lapar," Itachi menjawab sembari merangkul pinggang Kyuubi mesra.

"Baka!! Jangan menyentuhku!!" Kyuubi brteriak kesal dengan wajah memerah. Membuat kedua pasangan yang didepan mentertawakannya. Melihat itu segera saja Kyuubi menyusul NaruSasu dan ShikaKiba.

Melihat itu Itachi hanya tersenyum maklum. Tak lama kemudian ia menyeringai. "Tunggulah hukumanmu yang telah menolak ku barusan Kyuu-chan sayang," Batin Itachi senang. Kemudian ia segera menyusul kelima orang didepan sana memasuki kawasan resto didalam gedung mewah itu.

SKIP TIME

Tepat jam 9 malam mereka menyelesaikan makan malam, setelah makanan penutup yang tidak sedikit tentunya. Sasuke dengan makanan tomatnya, Naruto dengan makanan Jeruknya, Kyuubi dengan segala hidangan apelnya, lalu Kiba dengan entah menu apa-apa saja yang dipesannya untuk dessert. Selagi gratis, begitu pikirnya. Jika kalian bertanya Shikamaru dan Itachi, maka jawabnya mereka berdua hanya menunggu keempat pemuda lainnya menyelesaikan dessert.

Lalu kembali menuju parkiran dengan menggandeng masing-masing pasangannya. Kyuubi sudah agak jinak sebab sempat dibisikkan mantra oleh Itachi.

"Oniichan," Panggil seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada dihadapan Kyuubi dan Itachi. Karena ItaKyuu yang paling depan, sontak kedua pasangan yang dibelakang ikut berhenti ikut memperhatikan orang yang mencegat ItaKyuu.

"Ne?" Jawab Itachi.

"Bisa tunjukkan tanganmu?" Tanya perempuan itu sopan.

"Maaf?"

"Tunjukan saja oniichan," perempuan itu berkata demikian. Itachi pun mengikutinya. Lalu tiba-tiba perempuan itu meletakkan tangan nya diatas tangan Itachi.

"Kita akan cocok seperti in-"

"Keriput ini suami ku brengsek!!" Kyuubi langsung menepis keras tangan Wanita itu dan Itachi hingga genggaman tangan mereka terlepas.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

BLUSHHH

Menyadari ucapannya yang memalukan segera saja Kyuubi melarikan diri dari situ. Mengabaikan teriakan Naruto yang memanggilnya.

"Uchiha-sama, ku harap kau mempertanggung jawabkan hidup ku." Wanita itu berkata datar sembari berjalan meninggalkan Itachi.

"Tentu. Arigatou Konan," Itachi menyeringai lalu menyusul Kyuubi tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran dari keempat bocah disana.

"Ah iya, Suke minta antarlah pada Shika ne? Bilang ke ayah dan ibu nii-chan akan menginap di apartemen Kyuu," Itachi kembali melanjutkan langkahnya setelah itu.

"Jadi tadi itu memang rencana Keriput itu?" Sasuke bertanya entah pada siapa. Kini Sasuke paham bagaimana bias rubag segalak dan sekasar Kyuubi bsa takluk pada Itachi.

"Kyuu-nii bahkan reflek bilang Itachi-nii suaminya, sugoii," Kiba masih menatap Itachi penuh kagum.

"Khukhukhu, aku akan menang banyak," Ucap Naruto senang sembari memutar kembali video yang tadi sempat direkamnya. Mendengar itu sontak SasuShikaKiba menoleh pada Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau merekamnya Dobe?"

"Tentu saja sejak awal sayang, sejak awal aku curiga bisa-bisanya dengan mudah Tachi-nii menuruti neechan yang tadi. Dan sekedar pemberitahuan, neechan tadi adalah mantan sekretaris Tachi-nii, dan dia telah menikah," Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Hoammhhh mendokusei, Naruto kau bawa mobil ku pulang, antarkan aku ke apartemen Puppy," Shikamaru kembali menguap sembari melepar kunci mobilnya pada Naruto. Lalu menyeret Kiba ikut bersamanya untuk masuk mobil. Diikuti Sasuke.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang tak keapartemen kekasihku," Naruto berteriak miris. Sasuke yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil. Sampai saat ini ia dan Kyuubi masih virgin, Mikoto dan Kushina benar-benar menjaga ketat mereka. Tapi entahlah Kyuubi kali ini, karena ini pertama kali kakaknya menginap ditempat Kyuubi.

SKIP TIME

Itachi menghampiri Kyuubi yang tengah duduk sembari menatap keindahan kota. Duduk disebelah pemuda manis itu. Lalu merangkul merangkul mesra bahu Kyuubi. Dapat dirasakannya tubuh Kyuubi menegang. Sesegera mungkin Kyuubi menuundukan kepalanya, masih malu akibat peristiwa tadi.

"Aku senang, dimana kita akan menikah hm?" Tanya Itachi lembut sembari mengusap rambut Kyuubi lembut.

"Aku membencimu Keriput," Kyuubi mendesis pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang. Jadi dimana kita akan menikah hm?" Itachi memeluk Kyuubi erat.

"Maaf tadi hanya mantan sekretarisku, aku sengaja. Aku hanya ingin melihat responmu. Gomen ne." Lanjut Itachi sembari mencium rambut Kyuubi.

"Aku membencimu, sangat membenci mu." Kyuubi membalas pelukan Itachi erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Iya sayang, aku juga sangat mencintaimu,"

"Jika sekali lagi kau berlaku seperti tadi, maka aku akan memotong Junior mu yang bahkan belum memuaskanku," Kyuubi melepaskan pelukannya sembari menatap Junior Itachi yang berbalot celana dengan pandangan lapar ingin menghancurkan benda itu.

"Aa haa, tidak akan lagi sayang," Itachi tergagap sambil menutupi selangkangan nya. Itachi yakin kekasihnya ini memang akan benar-benar memotong juniornya jika ia kembali mengerjai Kyuubi seperti tadi.

Kyuubi yang melihat reaksi Itachi tersenyum lebar. Lalu ia menyingkirkan kedua tangan Itachi dari selangkangannya lalu sedetik kemudian ia duduk dipangkuan kekasihnyaitu sembari mengalungkan tangannya pada leher kokoh Itachi.

Melihat itu Itachi tersenyum lembut. Memeluk erat pinggang ramping rubah manisnya kemusia menyatukan kening mereka. Hidung merka bersentuhan. Itachi dan JKyuubi saling menatap lembut satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu," Kyuubi berkata pelan. Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu sejurus kemudian ia mencium lembut bibir tipis sang kekasih. Menyesapnya penuh perasaan.

"Eummhhh~" Kyuubi mensedah pelan setelah dirasanya ciuman Itachi kian bernafsu. Belum lagi tangan nakal Itachi yang telah berada dibalik kaos yang dikenakannya.

"Emmbbrhh~" Kyuubi sedikit menggigil da Itachi merasakan itu. Sontak Itachi melepas ciuman mereka. Membuat Kyuubi heran.

"Kita pulang, aku tak mau istriku sakit karena cuaca dingin," Itachi membawa Kyuubi berdiri. Lalu membuka jasnya kemudian memasangkannya pada Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang tengah kedinginan semakin memerah wajahnya akibat perlakuan Itachi.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi mereka pun segera menuju dimana mobik Itachi terparkir. Lalu bergegas pulang untuk segera menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

TBC or END?

Btw kalau ada typo maaf ya, Joy ga edit ulang setelah baca sekilas tadi. Maafkeun yaw *

Last.. mind to riview 3


End file.
